Millions of small electrical appliances are in use in industrialized society, not only in industry, but in offices, schools, and households as well. There is proliferation of hair dryers, razors, hair clippers, curling irons, nail polishers, electric toothbrushes, irons, drills, glue guns, sprayers, mixers, electric knifes, slicers, and the like. Each appliance requires its own loose powercord. There is also proliferation of a new generation of very small electronic appliances such as cassette players, CD-ROM drives, cellular telephones, desktop and laptop computers, computer games, game controls, recharging devices, converters, adapters, and interface modules, each requiring a powercord. Many very small appliances require a converter, adapter, or recharger which is most often affixed not to the appliance but to the powercord, to eliminate bulk from the appliance. Portable computers comprise separate portable modules, disc drives, modems, and interface terminals, which require cords and adapters of various configurations.
Often within a household, each person has his and her own personal assortment of electric and electronic appliances, including personal hair dryer, razor, electric toothbrush, calculator, cassette player, CD drive, game cartridges, game controls, and headsets. Young persons especially are more and more equipped with many small appliances, electronic toys, games, game consoles, game controls, music devices, and gadgets requiring powercords, adapters, converters, and recharging devices. This results in household drawers and boxes of appliances, electronic devices, powercords, and adapters.
Each appliance requires its own loose powercord. None has been found to disclose a storage system comprising interfaced, detachable storage tool with storage bin shelf for retention and storage of appliances, cords, and storage modules in an orderly manner.
As the pace of life accelerates, there is increasing necessity to minimize the clutter of small appliances with loose cords and adapters. Yet, prior to this application, nothing had been disclosed to solve the problem. Drawers of powercords, adapters, and appliances continue to grow. An executive in one company that manufactures small appliances has commented that one problem in the industry is the nightmare of what to do with the maze of assorted powercords. A need exists for system, apparatus, and methods for efficient handling of small appliances, powercords and adapters, and especially for storing loose powercords.